shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
New Boyfriend It Up
Plot Mackenzie Anderson is still heartbroken after she and Tristan Hampton broke up but her bestie Alexa Trent hooks her up with her brother Brad Trent Cast *Elizabeth Gillies as Mackenzie Anderson *Ariana Grande as Alexa Trent and Savannah Trent *Bridgit Mendler as Jade Rockwell *Cymphonquie as Adrienne Parker *Micheal Seater as Brad Trent *Britney Spears as Connie Anderson *Selena Gomez and Alana Anderson and Angelina Anderson *Dylan Sprouse as Braydon Trent *Ricky Ullman as Jesse Anderson *Brian Littrell as Mark Anderson *Spencer Locke as Erica Anderson *Lucas Cruikshank as Ryder Trent *Noah Crawford as Jake Trent Scene 1 At The Anderson House* Mackenzie I still cant believe he dumped me for Maddie mom its just not right Connie its ok sweetie Mackenzie im sorry that ive acted like such a jerk Mark its alright Jesse its ok I still cant believe he broke up with you Alana yeah and he moved to Pennsylvania Mackenzie yeah cries louder* Phone Rings* Angelina hello Alexa Angelina its Alexa can I talk to Mackenzie Angelina Mackenzie Phone its Alexa Mackenzie hello Alexa I heard the news that you and Tristan broke up Mackenzie yeah Alexa im sorry Mark Connie Brody Jesse Angelina Alana Chelsea leave mackenzies room* Mackenize I know I thought he was the right guy but he wasn't Alexa sees her older brother brad Alexa how about I set you up with my brother brad Mackenzie really smiles but still heartbroken* Alexa yeah hes single and hes very cute I can see if he can ask you out Mackenzie ok Scene 2 At The Trent House* Danica Brad Alexa Savannah Braydon Daniel Jake Ryder Alyssa Gavin dinner Alexa ,Brad, Ryder, Braydon, Gavin ,Jake, Daniel rush downstairs Jason wow everyone must be in a rush because its pizza night Jake no dad Savannah alexa wants to set up brad with Mackenzie Alexa Savannah I was gonna ask him Savannah sorry Danica I think is a sweet idea what do you think Jason Jason huh Alexa Mackenzie and Tristan broke up so I wanted to set up brad with Mackenzie daddy Ryder does brad know Braydon yeah I have to agree Brad do I know what Alexa I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with Mackenzie and maybe date her Brad youre friend Mackenzie Alexa yes Brad yeah smiles at alexa* ill call her after dinner Scene 3 at the Anderson House Mackenzies in her room crying listening to my heart will go on by celine dion and under the covers* Connie why dont you come out sweetheart Mackenzie no mom crys harder and plays want you back by mandy moore* Connie to Mark she wont come out of her room Mark shes taking this breakup worse Connie Erica honey can you see if you Jesse and Alana can ask Mackenzie if she wants to come down to dinner Erica Yes mom Erica Jesse and Alana go to Mackenzies room Erica Mackenzie do you want to come down for dinner Mackenzie crys* no Jesse its meatloaf night are you sure Mackenzie nods her head while cascadas what hurts the most starts to play * Alana Jesse and Erica go downstairs Mark any luck Alana no daddy hangs her head we tried - Phone rings* Angelina hello Brad is Mackenzie there Angelina yeah hold on Mackenzie phone Mackenzie hello Brad Mackenzie its brad Mackenzie hey smiles brighter* Brad I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Friday night Mackenzie you mean a date Brad Yeah Mackenzie yes I would love to Brad ok ill pick you up at seven Mackenzie ok ill see you then Brad bye Mackenzie bye they both hang up* Mackenzie screams YESSSSSSSSSS puts it on Dancing Crazy by Miranda Cosgrove Connie Mark Alana Angelina Chelsea Brody Jesse Erica all smile Mackenzie comes downstairs kisses maisy Connie alright sweetheart im glad youre feeling better Jesse me too Brody what was that phone call about Mackenzie I have a date with Alexas brother Brad on Friday night mom Scene 4 in mackenzies room* Mackenzie its Thursday and I don't have anything to wear for my date with brad tomorrow Jade Jade we will go to the mall Alexa yeah Adrienne and well do youre hair and make up they go downstairs to the kitchen where mackenzies mom connie adriennes mom dominque jades mom lisa and alexas mom Danica are talking Alexa mom jade Adrienne and Mackenzie and I need to go to the mall mackenzie has nothing to wear Danica well lisa what do you think Lisa alright well wont be leaving for another two days Dominque yes Adrienne you may go Connie yes Mackenzie you can go to the mall with alexa jade and adrienne to pick out a outfit for your date tomorrow night at the mall* Adrienne ok lets get a pretty outfit Mackenzie smiles and is frozen* Alexa its brad Jade whoa hes cute Mackenzie I cant move Jade snaps her fingers and Mackenzie moves Mackenzie thanks jade Jade anytime youre in love with him Makenzie blushes harder they try on dresses and shoes until they find the perfect ones and buy them Scene 5 on Friday night * Mackenzie puts on her dress and shoes after alexa does her hair while Adrienne does her make up doorbell rings* Connie ill get it opens the door* Brad hey Connie hey come in brad Brad thanks ms Anderson Erica and Alana are in the kitchen baking cookies for their bake sale Alana hey brad im Alana Erica im Erica that's maisy alanas dog and those are our brothers and sister Jesse Brody and Chelsea Jesse whose are those flowers for Brad Mackenzie Angelina guys Mackenzie is just about to come out jade told me theyre done with her hair and make up and she looks like a princess Mackenzie comes downstairs with her hair in angel waves and a tiara headband make up was so pretty Brody wow she looks like a model Jesse no a queen Brad you look pretty smiles at her and hands her flowers Connie just Mackenzie I know 11 mom Brad and Mackenzie go out Mackenzie so what do you have planned for us Brad dinner and a carriage ride thourgh the park Mackenzie blushes and smiles* how romantic Brad I know Connie and Mark look at thier daughter and smile at Each Other * Connie just like our 1st date Mark yes brad and Mackenzie go to a restruant Mackenzie this place Brad I know I had to make a reservation later after dinner and brad pays the check* Brad well here we are Mackenzie gasps* brad Brad my dad knows someone Carriage Driver once around the park brad Brad yes opens the door for Mackenzie so she can get in * Mackenzie gets in Brad gets in after they get seated * Carriage Driver to the horse alright sweetness lets make this a pretty romantic carriage ride for brad and his date sweetness neighes and nods* The Carriage ride starts* Brad so tell me about youself Mackenzie well im a boxer Brad really youre not gonna beat me up smiles a her* Mackenzie no blushes they continue talking * Brad put his arm around her * Mackenzie puts her head on his shoulder* Brad to Mackenzie you know ive never been in love with anyone but now I am Mackenzie really with who Brad takes her hand and holds it with you Mackenzie really but this is our 1st date Brad I know smiles* 7 months later* At John Hughes High School* In Science Class* Brad Tyler can you pass this to jake so that he can give it to alexa so she can give it to Mackenzie Tyler why Brad read it Tyler mouths it Mackenzie wll you be my girlfriend and nods his head to brad* Tyler folds the note up again Tyler Jake pass this to alexa Jake Alexa pass this to Mackenzie Alexa Mackenzie here hands her the note* Mackenzie unfolds it Mackenzie will you be my girlfriend Mackenzie to Brad yes in the gym Brad trys out for the wrestling team Nathan here Hands him his wrestling team uniform and jacket and smiles* Tyler you made it Brad thanks smiles back* Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes